pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dark Traveler
All you need to do is click on the add video button and that's it! If the problem persists, leave the link to the video (without any markups) in where you want it to be and notify me. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 05:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: What did you do? I didnt categorize it that way. I don't who did. Sorry. Well, the Evil! category applies to anyone or anything that is of evil nature. That's really it. And you don't have to request categories for it to be added. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!]]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 04:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nah. '''You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 03:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Message on A New Journey talk page Universal War I? Uhhh, no. Your thinking about Star Wars. The Empire and the Rebellion. That story is based on the Force Unleashed Project, the story between Episodes III and IV. Talk to me.'(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 01:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC)' Video Game Fanon Wiki If you like video games or have a video game idea then the Video Game Fanon Wiki is a perfect place for you. MarioPhineas76 (talk)﻿ Re: Isculla Pic I might be able to, but I'm not sure. The admins are thinking of banning all edited pics. Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Time Is Nearing I'll upload the picture, but it can't be an edited Isabella since edited pictures are banned. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The picture is done. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just copy the codes from other well-organized character pages (like her.) and I will later rate your story, it will take long though. YGO Fic Title "A Centi-Duelist Tournament" Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Question In the chat yesterday, you asked me to make a zombie Ferb. What would he look like? Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 18:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 19:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's the picture! Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 22:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Last time Okay... I will... What's a Plot? (talk) 13:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Glad but confused I took the horrid youtube video down. The meeting will start tomorrow, but I will just put it on a NORMAL page, and make a template to tell people not to read unless they're part of the meeting. The mashupovie was uncanceled because of a little insperation from Tpffan. It's like a kitty in a 03:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: On the wiki, or might as well on the pf-users wiki. It's like a kitty in a 03:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) #Editable Page ((EDIT) This wiki) #I live in Eastern Time. #EDIT: 10:00am. It's like a kitty in a 05:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) MASHUPMOVIE MESSAGE *beep* Please go here for mashupmovie meeting. http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Agent P Rocks2272 16:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Testing Drown in the void of darkness and perish in the face of your worst nightmare! 00:24, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Drown in the void of darkness and perish in the face of your worst nightmare! 00:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I think i tried to end the chat, but accidently blocked you. sorry. Jisu off line THX OHH KAY THNK U SO MUCH!!! Should I contain ALL of it? No language just the brief parts? The EPIC mouse siad this READ :P :D :O RE PLY kay Okay, but the link to ur Talk Page not work :\ About the December 13th dark stuff contest...MY ENTRY IS HERE. Here is the link to the Filing Cabinet Wiki page with my picture and a link to where the pic is from: Assimilation...Resistance is Futile... (not really) Enjoy! :D (Tiberius64) RE: Two Things The chat is a wikia bug, you'd have to take it up with them. IRC, you have to go to http://webchat.freenode.net and join channel #phineasandferb and #pffanon (To join both at once, it's #phineasandferb,#pffanon no spaces, only a comma). You need to be registered to join #phineasandferb, so type /msg nickserv register PASSWORD EMAIL Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Appearance I need your appearance for my christmas drawing-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.]] 01:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I dont need a picture just a description-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.]] 04:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep thanks :D-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.]] 04:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm On His Wiki Okay DT. I've gotten on DD's wiki. Travisplatypus (talk) 07:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can't Make It to the Meet:p So far I've only done one fanfic- Phineas and Ferb: Are Foriegn Exchange Students Dangorus? (sorry about the lack of link- i'm editing via phone at the moment) the oc in that is Andromeda (Andy). Sorry I couldn't make the first meet- this 'fan fic' will be Fantastic-there are none others like it:) AlexCat (talk) 01:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Time Zone Pacific. AKA the best time zone. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 14:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Time Zone Hello. Well, most probably it will be hard to me to attend at a meeting, because my time zone is GMT+2(you know, that's time in Europe). And now, the answer to those questions: *Lightsabers :D *The only story I have and it's not finished: Three isn't a Crowd. *No. *I don't remember right now. Cheers, "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 13:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Time zone Im in Eastern Standard Time, so I'm ahead of you. :P And there's a possibility I won't be able to make it, what time are we planning on doing this? [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|Lotta]] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| Chaos comes chocolate rain. Chocolate. ''RAIN.]] 03:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Test Ok, I'm on it, I should have it here by Tuesday at the lastest, hope you like it Ps, I'm editing via phone because my computer is currently 65 miles away-"My mouth tastes funny" (AlexCat) 05:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) About the Movie Editing... I only use pictures and music for my vids (and Windows Movie Maker), which ''even then take forever to make due to me having to catch up with drawings for them and balancing all of this fanon contribution with school. I wouldn't know where to begin with editing an actual video. I'm sorry, but I can't help in this case. Try using RealPlayer to help with video trimming and Windows Movie Maker for putting it all together. "Tiberius64" 08:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Viola! It took a while, but tah-dah! Sorry Doof's a little off... Ps Is this what you had in mind when you said 'main charecters'? MovieReviews98 Opinion: The Rise of Legs This was awesome. The action scenes, the character interaction, the story, the ending, it's all amazing. Don't change a thing. This is going in my great stories column. Keep up the good work! :D I need help. I'm doing a paradoy of the film Young Guns, and I need help. Please accept this and learn more in a chat.Haloislegengary77 (talk) 04:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey DT, I'll try really hard to make the meeting, but we are currently in the hospital with grandpa- sorry -AlexCat Hi DT! If you're still on care to join me on chat? "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 03:49, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Whatca' Doin'? Hi DT! What's up? Sorry i haven't been on for the past week or so (except via phone), is there anything I can be working on or drawing? Thanks :) - "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 17:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Grabbing my hammer k' I'm on it "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 18:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, DT, do we have to use TDR as the villian- I get that he was rude, but could we leave it in the past? Maybe we could keep the charecter, but change the name? Oh, and here's the sythe "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 07:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) What if... K' I'll fix the sythe over the weekend (I'll have it to you by Tuesday at the latest) But what if we keep the TDR charecter the group has already envisoned, but rename him? That way we won't accidentally cause a site 'battle' and we can make the charecter to fit the story better. Take two "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 06:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dt the reason I didn't do the scythe with a black blade is because the blade would blend in to the handle"The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 22:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) K' that should work, I'll even try to blend it... Hey so, what if we make TDR the comic relief of the story- sort of like Doof? I never knew him so it feels weird to be doing something like this to him as a charecter- would you give me some backround on this? "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 23:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts? So, your plan for the antagonist for the mashup is to take a controversial user who just got permabanned, add in a sensitive topic, write a fairly bloody fan fic about the users on this wiki being abused by him, and then toss in the factor that we know next to nothing about the guy... No offence, but that's going to go down hill real fast... thoughts? "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 05:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, let me know if this works :) "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 07:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) About the mashupovie drawings Any specific outfit you want them all to have? I was thinking a generic black combat outfit would be good. Whatcha think? *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 02:19, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've done a few of the mashupovie drawings (me, Tpffan, and Cupcakey) but I need to color them. I'll post them tomorrow, probably. I was just wondering how you found out that AlexCat left... I'm really disappointed... but anyway, I'll get those drawings up ASAP. *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 14:09, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Revenge of the Fanon If you still need another user for this I could be in it. I wish you a very Perry Easter! (talk) 03:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I know it's probably late for this, but can I be in it? Perrylegs Don't. Diss. The. Button. 00:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please get on chat! There's no one on it and I need someone to talk to! PLEASE!! Perry's Biggest Fan (talk) 03:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ROTF 1st Drawing I only finished mine, but: I see mistakes, but hopefully it works :P The others will hopefully be up soon. *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 22:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) About Requests Hello, Dark Traveler! This is PlatyborgstoShadowlytes, and I just got your message about me taking requests that you posted in my art blog. I'm very honered, and wouldn't mind at all. Just to clarify, though, those last pictures of Nighttress (my OC) were actually done by my brother, who is an epic drawer. I don't know what he'd say about requests. . . . . .I'd have to go ask him. But anywho, if you want me to draw something for you, then my answer is yes, absolutely. You can leave your request either on my "picture portal" blog, or on my talkpage. User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes The Pen is Mightier than the Sword. . .Because That's what's Keeping this whole World in Existence. 10:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) notanalien24@hotmail.com Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 05:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about what I said on the chat, I wasn't saying I hate you, not at all. I was just saying how I feel about you, and frankly, you can be Stubborn/Jerk-ish and greedy at times, but you're not like that always, on the contrary, most of the time you're a funny, nice, sincere person to talk with. But with all that said, I still enjoy talking to you, and I hope you accept My apology. (♪ Pickles so green and meat so brown, lunchtime's fun with Slushy the Clown. ♪ 20:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC)) Got your requests! Alrighty! Going to work on them now! You like dark stuff, huh? Don't worry! I do dark stuff too. Mostly in my stories. Again, thank you for the requests. I didn't think that people would think so highly of my art in such a short time. So this is really a great and unexpected experience for me. Thanks again! User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes "I fear none. I trust none. I serve none. My strength resides in the pen, for The Pen is Mightier than the Sword." -32D.E.V.P.t.S. 10:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the delay! Here's the first one! Now, onto the second. . . Hey, Dark Traveler, It's me, P.t.S. Here is your first request; I'm sorry I didn't finish it sooner, I've been busy. I wanted something about Isabella to be bat-like, and since I'm horrible at drawing animals in general, I just decided to make her bat wings instead of arms. I also hid most of her dress mostly because her wing is right there and I'm horrible at costume designing. I might do one of her whole body sometime, though; with her wings srpead out. Now, to go and do Phineasborg. . . I hope you think that Izzy looks evil enough. I didn't know it would be so hard! PlatyborgstoShadowlytes is out. Peace! User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes "I fear none. I trust none. I serve none. My strength resides in the pen, for The Pen is Mightier than the Sword." -32D.E.V.P.t.S. 10:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) About art for your fics. . . I would be honored. User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes "I fear none. I trust none. I serve none. My strength resides in the pen, for The Pen is Mightier than the Sword." -32D.E.V.P.t.S. 10:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to mention this earlier today: could you send me a list of your fanfics? That way I can read them all, and then when you send me a request, I'll know what you're actually taking about. That's it for now. I'm gonna go and finish up Phineasborg hopefully sometime tonight. User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes "I fear none. I trust none. I serve none. My strength resides in the pen, for The Pen is Mightier than the Sword." -32D.E.V.P.t.S. 18:45, June 29, 2012 (UTC) It's done! Finally! Hey Dark Traveler! Phyborg is finished! Sorry he took so long. Alrighty, I have a colored version right now, but there's another uncolored picture that I drew that shows the other side of his face. I just need to finish it up really quickly, then I'll post it. Hope you like the Phyborg! User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes "I fear none. I trust none. I serve none. My strength resides in the pen, for The Pen is Mightier than the Sword." -32D.E.V.P.t.S. 10:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty! Sorry it took so long, but I lost the other picture and couldn't find it for the life of me. It's the other side of Phyborg's head. I didn't make him looking evil because I drew him while still trying to figure out how he would look. He was the last sketch that I made before drawing the real thing. Since he was only a rough sketch, he doesn't have the belt-thingy or his jacket. . .thing.I like how his pose and head turned out, though; this is the first time I've ever drawn Phineas with his head turned the way it was. PlatyborgstoShadowlytes is out. Peace! User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes Our Religious Freedom is at stake. Please pray that Jesus will deliver us from the HHS mandate. 10:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Here you go again! Hey, Dark Traveler Yea, I know, I took forever. I finally did it! I drew you some pics for Rise of the Legs. It was interesting doing Benedict, mainly because he has no nose. Anyhoo, I'm sorry if they're really crappy or anything, and maybe I can draw some more later. Now I'm gonna go do the Izzy vampire request. I have it all planned out! User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes Our Religious Freedom is at stake. Please pray that Jesus will deliver us from the HHS mandate. 10:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Your story is really good It's me, P.t.S. I don't know if others have said this before me, but I just wanted to say that I've been reading King of the Ferb, and it is an awesome story. I think my favorite of your OCs would have to be Dr. Ferb. OK, that was it. I'm almost done with your request. I'm thining about not putting Buford and Baljeet into my pic, because I can't draw them to save my life. Sorry 'bout that. Maybe once I get better at them I can redraw it, or something. Anyhoo, I got to go now. User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes Our Religious Freedom is at stake. Please pray that Jesus will deliver us from the HHS mandate. 10:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It's done it's done it's done it's done it's done it's done! FINALLY! I HAVE COMPLETED THE REQUESTS! YOOHOO! Anyhoo, here it is. I'm so happy I got it done. I know it's not really like the story, but one of the first images I thought up was one of the two S.A.F. agents, Benedict and Serum, looking at the results of their handiwork, and then one of them fainting. The rest of my little pic sort of branched out from there. Please excuse the horribleness of Benedict and Serum; I messed up on Serum's colors, and when I traced it out in pen, it messed up Benedict's face a little. All in all, though, I like how it turned out, and I hope you do too. I don't want to sound rude or anything, but could you hold off on the requests for a little bit? I'm supposed to do an art trade with Fossy, and I have a picture I need to draw for another person on fanfiction.net. I'll let you know as soon as I'm open to do any pictures you want; but would mind waiting until I get the others done first? User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes Our Religious Freedom is at stake. Please pray that Jesus will deliver us from the HHS mandate. 11:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark Traveler! It's me, P.t.S. I was just typing to say that I've been following your book Isculla, and I really like what's going on so far! Is Isabella loyal to the S.A.F. because they created her, or would she treat them like how she's treating Phineas and his gang? That's it. Have a blessed day! User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes Our Religious Freedom is at stake. Please pray that Jesus will deliver us from the HHS mandate. 11:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know. Hey, you do know ya don't have to monitor TDR's activity; given that I have been for a week or so. Well, the more the merrier, I suppose. P.S., Revealing the fact you were monitoring his activity might not have been the best idea, because TDR may hold back attack info now that he knows he's being watched. (Sincerely, Krusty. I mean, uh, Slushy. 00:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC)) A message of urgent importance. Goldy wants you on the chat ASAP. A message of urgent importance. Goldy wants you on the chat ASAP. (Sincerely, Krusty. I mean, uh, Slushy. 02:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC)) okay i totally missed you on the chat there but what i wanted to tell you, the purpose of the whole monitoring thing, which i didn't actually ask you to do anyway, was to not let TDR know we were watching him. So you can continue to monitor him all you want. But don't say you're doing it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) The links to the debate. Pt. 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MDeMI-MeS0&feature=g-sptl&cid=inp-hs-pol Pt. 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgzAxTApx7M&feature=plcp Pt. 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBO-0PsOJNM&feature=plcp Pt. 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IX3KyXhxO5w&feature=plcp Pt. 5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8E2wLyprJc&feature=plcp Fawful sings a song of bad! Mushroom Kingdom is so sad! All of it is for Fawful! And the... rhyme... I HAVE FURY! 04:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Merry (Late) Christmas. I'm deeply ''sorry this is late, due to inadvertence on my part. Anyway, I hope you ''had a good Christmas. This drawing is better when viewed in "full size image" mode, otherwise enjoy. :D Pea (talk) 19:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) alrightAda890 (talk) 01:49, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Ahhhhh....... ask Nan, she's running the contest. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:06, July 3, 2013 (UTC) About Your Request Do you want your pics that you requested colored? *IzzyFan* Songs are like hugs that mouths give to ears! 21:31, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I didn't draw that one yet, but when I do, I'll read their descriptions. *IzzyFan* Songs are like hugs that mouths give to ears! 22:33, July 4, 2013 (UTC)